Jane in Wonderland
SuperWhyMovies's movie spoof of the 1951 Disney film, "Alice in Wonderland". Cast *Jane (Peter Pan in Return To Neverland) as Alice *Jane Jetson (The Jetsons) as Alice's Sister *Blue (Blue's Clues) as Dinah *Spongebob Squarepants as The White Rabbit *Kirby (The Brave Little Toaster) as The Doorknob *Kipper the Dog as Dodo *Yakko and Wakko (Animaniacs) as Tweedledee and Tweedledum *Heimlich & Flik (A Bug's Life) as The Walrus and The Carpenter *Mushu (Mulan and Mulan 2) s Bill the Lizard *The Blue Fairy (Pinocchio) as The Rose *Disney Princess as Flowers *Po (Kung Fu Panda) as The Caterpillar *Piglet (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh/The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh/The Tigger Movie/Pooh's Grand Adventure The Search for Christopher Robin/Winnie the Pooh 2011) as The Caterpillar as the butterfly *Donald Duck (Mickey Mouse) as Bird In The Tree *Pooh Bear (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh/The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh/The Tigger Movie/Pooh's Grand Adventure The Search for Christopher Robin/Winnie the Pooh 2011) as The Chesire Cat *Louis (The Princess And The Frog) as The Mad Hatter *Iago (Aladdin) as The March Hare *Kessie (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) as The Dormouse *Timothy Mouse, Tramp, Gopher (Dumbo and Lady & The Tramp and The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh and The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) as The Three Cards *Maleficent (from Sleeping Beauty) as The Queen Of Hearts *Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio/Fun and Fancy Free/Mickey's Christmas Carol) as The King Of Hearts Chapters #Jane In Wonderland Part 1 - Opening Credts #Jane In Wonderland Part 2 - Jane Get Bored/In A World Of My Own #Jane In Wonderland Part 3 - The Run of Sponge ("I'm Late") #Jane In Wonderland Part 4 - Jane Meets Kirby/The Bottle On The Table #Jane In Wonderland Part 5 - The Arrival of Jane ("Sailor's Hornpipe/The Caucus Race") #Jane In Wonderland Part 6 - Jane Meets Yakko & Wakko ("How Do You Do and Shake Hands") #Jane In Wonderland Part 7 - The Caterpillar and the Ant #Jane In Wonderland Part 8 - "Old Father William" #Jane In Wonderland Part 9 - The Dragon With a Ladder/"We'll Smoke The Blighter Out" #Jane In Wonderland Part 10 - A Garden Talks (All in The Golden Afternoon) #Jane In Wonderland Part 11 - Jane Meets Po (How Doth a Little Crocodile) #Jane In Wonderland Part 12 - More Up and Down for Jane #Jane In Wonderland Part 13 - Jane meets The Cheshire Pooh Bear "Twas Brilling"/"Pooh Bear is Odd" #Jane In Wonderland Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; "The Unbirthday Song") #Jane In Wonderland Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; The Dragon Arrives Again) #Jane In Wonderland Part 16 - The Tugley Wood #Jane In Wonderland Part 17 - Jane Gets Lost/Very Good Advice #Jane In Wonderland Part 18 - Painting The Roses Red/The Card March/Maleficent The Queen Of Hearts #Jane In Wonderland Part 19 - The Cherise Pooh Bear Appears Yet Again #Jane In Wonderland Part 20 - Jane Trial (The Unbirthday Song Reprise) #Jane In Wonderland Part 21 - Jane Flight (The Finale) #Jane In Wonderland Part 22 - Ending Credits Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:SuperWhyMovies